fnaf 2 the incedent
by foxy the hedgefox
Summary: this is base on a song the living tombstone it's amazing go check, it this is the story mode of the song. explaning why the puppet came to be and the incident of the kids soul stuck in the animatronics.


This is base on the living tombstone fnaf 2 check it out if you hadn't after reading

''I don't know what I was thinking leaving my child behind now I suffer the curse and now I am blind…''

That's where the story starts…

My son smith was accompanied me to an event I wasn't giving much attencion to him. Sad he would call for me after being ignore so many times he just stood silent. I love him but at the moment I wasn't in the mood for love and care. I quickly had to go call someone, not wanting to be alone he accompanied me. ''mom… mom..'' he quietly said tugging my dress. ''not now shh.'' I whisper as I continue to talk. He look at me with a sad frown an walk away entering a children's restaurant called Freddy's Fazbears.

His name pov

After I couldn't take mother's actions I walk into this restaurant hoping I could find love and care. Upon entering I was greeted by a group of children. A girl wearing all yellow, a boy with a red shirt, a kid with a hat while wearing brown accesorice. And a boy wearing a purple custome. ''welcome to freddys fazbear come there about to sing'' she said as he pointed to the stage revealing three animatronics a chicken female a bear male and a light blue bunny male I think. He look funny to me. I soon fell in love with the restaurant getting to know the animatronics. My favorite was the golden Freddy I only seen him once though.

Mother's pov

''Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free..''

After I finish calling I found out he wasn't with me anymore ''blah. Where are you, not funny'' after not hearing a respond I came into panic. i went into stores nearby calling for him crying, desperate I quickly did all I could but I couldn't find him. After hours of crying I finally did what I had to do, I walk into the kitchen and took the sharpest item. Attempting to kill myself yet fear took over not letting me do it.

After days pass I couldn't take it anymore in tears I walk up to the rope and hang myself…

''its been so long since last I seen my son lost to the monster, to the man behind the slaughter… '' ''To the sanity of your mother.''

Meanwhile at freddys fazbear

The people, the food, the care I loved it here. To me it was heaven, I follow freddy to everywhere he went [he was the closest to golden freddy so why not] we would walk through the restaurant giving cake to other children meanwhile I would see new animatronics hiding I found a foxy version girl all broken apart trying my best I fix her. She look happy to me I giggle and continue the walk with freddy. Walking in the halls going to every room to give cake he ended up skiping one surprise I called out to him telling him. He's a machine he doesn't understand me so I enter.

''hello..'' I said as I peek through the door. That's when I saw him golden freddy over joyed I ran up to him and hug him. But what I didn't see was that he was taking off the costume… he was a person not a machine… surprise to see me he was about to scold me but then got an idea.'' Hey kid how about you invite your friends and we'll go have a party.''

''what happened to my son I'm terrified''

As quickly as I could I gather my friends from earlier into the room where he told me to go the room seem awfuly blank and dirty. ''where's golden freddy'' they wonder until they saw him enter. ''hi kids. Having fun.'' He ask hiding something behind him. Some of us nodded shyly then the room fell into an awkard silence.

''well let the fun began.'' He said as he lock the door behind him taking of his costume revealing his purple uniform. The kids getting a scare back up a little. He smile and took out his knife…

Mother's / puppet at this point her soul got stuck inside the puppet

''huh…'' ''where am i?'' I was inside a little box opening It reveal an awful strench getting out of the box I saw the corpes of five children.

''I wish I live in the present with the gift of my past mistakes but the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes.''

Crying when I saw my son as one of the five children. I slowly stood up and gave them life putting every child in the old suits. Chica was ready, also so was foxy, bonnie, and freddy all that was left was my son. Still crying I choose what he love the most I put on him the golden freddy suit.

Soon they woke up their soul now stuck inside the animatronics…

The killer hack the other animatronics for he was recorded for previos crimes. As they saw him there system broke trying to attack any person.

''its been so long since last I seen my son lost to this monster the sanity of your mother.''

hello plz review and pm it helps me a lot chow :3


End file.
